


Blacklight

by GhostRuby



Category: Prototype (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRuby/pseuds/GhostRuby
Summary: This isn't a story about a hopefully boy who pushes forward with a smile.This is the story of a boy who was dragged down to the depts of hell and crawled out a monster that brought champions to their knees and made the devil hesitate.This is the story of Izumi Midoriya.________________________________________________Title and description currently still work in progress.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 32
Kudos: 76





	1. Freebird

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains mentions of abuse, rape, trafficking, and other dark topics, please be cautious!

_ '2198' _

The figure hunched forward in their cage calmly folding the bloody sack their breakfast had come in. 

It was a gunslinger this time.

They'd be fighting today.

They always gave them food when they were going to fight, and not an hour later they came and dragged them out of their cage cuffed with quirk suppressant handcuffs.

They felt their quirk fade slightly.

On the way their mind wonders, remembering the last time they could enjoy the sunlight was when their mother promised them a gift once they'd gotten home but that's also the day they snatched them from school.

When they sold that nine-year-old child to some high-ranking hero, how said hero defiled their young body and when bored decided to see if they'd be more fun as a girl.

So the boy was handed to a trafficker and then returned as a girl.

The hero was very pleased with their new toy.

But it only took three months for the hero to be bored of the girl and sell her to someone looking for quirkless children, what for, the hero didn't care, they just wanted the girl gone.

The girl learned why the scientist was looking for quirkless children.

It was a very painful discovery, having your body cut open while you're awake and having said scientists implant one of their experiments into your body while they laughed isn't a fun experience.

If she ever got the chance she will disembowel that bald midget.

Suffice it to say, after a lot of experimentation, when the bastard didn't get the results he wanted he sent her to the gallows.

That's where she learned what she's really become.

She's taken out of her thoughts when one of the goons escorting her shoved her forward.

"You know the drill, get in and wait until you're called." Said a man who looked like a Minotaur.

_ 'He's new, must be a bull mutation...cool.' _

She nods and walks forward into a small room, the door shuts behind her and she holds her hands out through a small sliding door.

"If you would be so kind?" 

The smaller of the two a man with she guessed are gills stepped forward and removed the cuffs.

She felt her quirk hum back to life.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, just get in there monster, tonight's bets are fairly split, don't disappoint!" He said through his cackles.

She pouts at the door before turning away from it, "rude."

She started stretching as she waited to be called up to the cage and made sure her clothes- well rags, they're rags just some raggedy pants and some wrapping around her chest. 

"The bets are split...I wonder who I'm fighting. They must be really strong if the audience has this much faith in them.

Suddenly the floor began to rise and she could hear the announcer giving her introduction.

**"Ladies and gentlemen please give a loud cheer for our first dog, she's well known by our regulars and has managed to somehow stay in the running for all this time, let's hear it for the queen of the gallows IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

The crowd was almost deafening. Almost. Once Izuku came into full view they started chanting her name.

It still disgusted her, how hungry these people were for bloodshed.

**"Alright, alright settle down, save some for the second dog, he was a regular here for a bit but he got moved over to one of our sister locations until recently!"**

_ 'Moved out...wait they don't mean?!' _

**"Give a loud welcome to our local samurai SAM RODRIGUEZ!"**

It was.

From the floor rose a Hispanic man with his long black hair pulled into a ponytail tail giving the audience a charming smile. Sam was one of the few people who signed up to participate in the fights, unlike Izuku who belonged to the majority that was forced to fight. He'd helped Izuku learn a bit about how things went in the gallows and possibly is the only reason she survived her first few fights.

"Holy shit you're alive!"

The man laughed and rested his arm on the katana at his hip.

"Hey chica how have you been, long time no see ay?"

"Haha yeah like, wow yeah it's been a while how have you been?"

Sam just shrugs, "eh kinda bored, the places I've visited didn't give me much of a challenge you know, what about you pup how have you been, you still friends with that feisty girl?"

"I've been okay, no one really messes with me anymore and Francesca escaped a while back, they haven't been able to find her and I doubt they ever will!"

Francesca was one of the first friends Izuku made once she was sold to the doctor, she was there when they cut her open without any anesthesia and coated all of her bones in a carbon-based shielding and something that increased her skins durability, she was indestructible even against anti-tank rounds.

She'd know, she was also there for the testing stages.

Sam gives an approving nod, "gotta say I'm impressed, have you adopted any more kids while I was away?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

Izuku blushed and looked away rubbing the back of her head, "um uh yeah…" she mumbled.

Sam only laughed, "of course you did, what are you up to know four?" 

Before Izuku could answer the crowd began voicing their displeasure.

"What's the big idea, stop standing around and fight already!"

"Come on start!"

"Fight already!"

"Come on fight!"

Izuku and Sam decided to tune them out.

"Hey pup let's make a deal."

"Hm?"

"When I win-" 

Izuku rolled her eyes so hard Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"As I was saying, when I win, no hard feelings, yeah, I'd hate for there to be bad blood between us in the afterlife."

Izuku chuckled and nodded her head, "of course Sam, you don't need to say it, and if I win?"

Sam dropped his teasing smile and hardened his eyes.

"If you win I want you to absorb me."

Izuku's eyes widened, "w-wait hold on!"

"No Izuku." 

It's been a long time since Sam called her by her name.

"If you win I want you to absorb me, take in all my skills and knowledge and my katana, and I want you to get out."

Izuku tried to protest but Sam wouldn't let her.

"I know you chica, I've known ever since I saw them ship you in that you'd have a plan for getting out within the year and once you'd finished preparing for it nothing could stop you."

Izuku knew she couldn't convince him to do something else, he was too stubborn.

"Day 432 was when I finalized the plan."

"Hehe knew it, now then." Sam lowered his stance and gripped the handle of his sword, "let's dance."

Izuku's arm unraveled into a mass of black and red tentacles that came together and formed an arm with a very large triangular blade connected at its end with a thinner shorter one with a serrated blade coming out of where his elbow would be.

"Let's!" 

The two charged forward with Sam starting everything off with a strong downward swing which Izuku meets with a strike to the side of the red blade.

She wasn't dumb enough to strike the sword head-on, she remembers all the stories about how the blade belonged in his family for generations, how the original blade was reforged by a blacksmith with a quirk that made anything he forged nigh unbreakable, and how it was then taken to someone with a quirk specifically for sharpening. With those two combined they created a blade that would never break with an edge that would never dull. 

And if Sam's stories had any truth to them (and they probably had a lot of truth) then that blade can cut through steel and if it can cut through steel, there was no doubt it could cut through Izuku.

The two continued to trade blows, getting a nick here and there but they didn't matter if none of them were deep enough to draw blood. In a split second, Sam parried away Izuku's blade and went for her legs.

So Izuku jumped and kicked Sam right in the face.

As Izuku landed she looked at her arm blade frowning at how damaged the edge was.

"Ah, you finally notice eh?" 

She turned her head to Sam who was rubbing his sore chin.

"Ow you sure got stronger chica, maybe you aren't a pup anymore."

Izuku chuckled softly as she reformed the blade, "I'm hurt you think I'd stay a noodle forever!"

And the dance continued.

The two only grew faster as the swings became more focused, trading in the large swings for shorter slashes the two dashed around the cage in a flurry of blows the audience couldn't properly see them but they didn't need to to be enthralled.

Izuku couldn't help but grin, a grin mirrored by his opponent.

"Come on Izuku, I've seen that one before, you got anything new!?" Sam challenged as he jumped back sheathing his katana in a low stance.

"I think so!" She yelled retracting her arm blade and transforming her legs. They disappeared behind a cocoon of red and black tendrils. Once they were visible again they'd changed completely now looking similar to the hind legs you'd find on a wolf, but thicker, pitch black, and pulsing red with strange bone-white plating.

Sam gives a low whistle, "okay nice trick I'll give you that, show me what those legs can do chica!" 

The ground beneath her feet cracks as she steps forward just as Sam draws his blade at such a blinding speed it could have shattered the sound barrier.

Izuku flipped herself over the katana's path barely dodging it and slammed her foot (paw?) against his face, sending the swordsman flying back against the steel walls that lined the lower area of the cage.

She knew better than to give him any resting time.

Her legs shattered the ground again as she shot forward slamming her paw against his left shoulder as he tried to dodge her.

Sam grits his teeth and swings his katana forward, slashing her across her chest as she tries to jump away.

"Good, you remembered some of my advice." He said as he stood up wincing as he tried to roll his shoulder, "and I think you broke something."

"And I think you nearly cut something," Izuku said wincing as she touched her open chest wound "ouch"

She had an advantage over Sam now and the fight was reaching its conclusion.

"Come on let's finish this." He called out forcing his injured arm to grip the scabbard of his katana and lowered himself down for a quick draw.

Izuku nods and turns her legs back to normal as she changes her arms into large four fingers knives.

"The claws chica really?"

Izuku only nods.

The two stand unmoving, the crowd stares down anxious to see if their bets would win or lose. 

Then the two charged forward.

Izuku lost an arm, but she could get it back.

Sam had her other arm's claw buried deep in his chest.

The two fell to their knees, Izuku lightly crying while Sam couldn't have looked prouder.

"Y-you are one tough lady, coulda sworn you'd retreat after losing an arm." He praised weakly coughing up blood.

"A-and you could have dodged this." She said through her tears.

He just chuckled, "maybe, sorry I don't have a quirk you can take." 

"I don't think you'd be as cool if you did." 

He chuckled softly and then he was gone.

She heard the audience booing her for the anticlimactic finish but she didn't care, she lost someone important, she lost what she'd call a father figure.

She pulled off his hair tie and began to absorb him, subconsciously sifting through his memories as she did so. Once done she picked up his katana and made it vanish.

Goons started coming in to clean up but since she'd absorbed her opponent they'd only need to cuff her in quirk suppressors and drag her back to her cage.

Once they'd left her, she pulled her long fluffy hair back into a ponytail with Sam's hair tie and stared down at her cuffs, and smirked.

Her quirk was still wide awake.

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


The raid had been going well.

Well, that's what Ryukyu liked to believe.

She along with eight other high-ranking heroes had been assigned to a task force to deal with an illegal fighting rink that doubled as a human trafficking port.

The investigation had been going on for nearly two years before they received a tip last month about its location and some photos of the ring itself.

There was a lot of resistance when they first started fighting through the large estate that was owned by the ring leader, there had been injuries but luckily no fatalities.

Once they'd made it to the warehouse that housed an elevator that'd take them down to the event area itself, they'd decided to leave the police force on top and the heroes would be descending.

Now here there were standing in front of tho large steel doors getting ready for whatever they find on the other end once they're opened.

What they weren't expecting was hundreds of people wearing rags fighting the men they've been arresting in the estate.

"What is going on." She hears Crust mumble next to her.

"I...I don't know."

All the pros could do was watch as the battle quickly ended with the last henchman being punched through a brick wall.

They all cheered for their victory, now that they weren't all running around the heroes could see just how wide the age variation was. Men and women young and old were seen cheering; there were even children among the crowd.

"SHE'S COMING!"

They heard one shout and they all lined up facing the back of the room and began to cheer while they banged their chests with their right arms.

"Kar En Tuk!"

"Kar En Tuk!"

"Kar En Tuk!"

The heroes could only watch in confusion at the sudden change.

"What's going on?!" Someone asked behind her.

Ryukyu could only shrug.

The chanting only grew louder as the figure they were chanting for grew closer.

"KAR EN TUK!" 

"KAR EN TUK!"

"KAR EN TUK!"

Then the crowd parted and they finally got to see who the chanting was for.

The woman before the heroes was quite tall, maybe six feet, her body looked strong with every muscle being so clearly defined underneath the scars that covered her body like stars in the sky. Ryukyu's eyes were drawn to a long wide scar that went from her chest up to her neck and a little past her jaw.

**"KAR EN TUK!"**

**"KAR EN TUK!"**

**"KAR EN TUK!"**

The strange woman calmly raised her hand and what followed was silence.

"Hello."

Ryukyu did a double-take, the woman sounded so kind and gentle for someone so imposing, for someone who had the respect and attention of all the men and women in this room.

"Y-yes hello Miss, we're here to uh, I suppose we were here to set you all free." One of her colleges spoke.

"Okay, you hear that everyone we're getting out!" She called over her shoulder and they cheered, "I suppose you'll want this guy."

Behind her being dragged by his tie was the beaten and bloodied body of Jamison Judge, the man they have an arrest warrant for.

An hour later everyone was topside taking in the fresh air of the fall season.

Ryukyu walked over to the tall greenette, "How are you feeling?"

She let out a long content moan as she stretched her back, enjoying what little of the settings sun peaked out of the cloudy sky.

"I feel good, it's been forever since I could see the sun."

"What do you plan to do now?"

Izuku thought about it for a bit, "probably go see my mom, I only know I've been in there for 1298 days not how long I've been gone, after that, I'm getting katsudon!" She said with glee.

The pro finally asked the question she's been dying to ask, "how old are you exactly and what was that chanting about?"

"Oh the chanting, well this place has existed for a long time, in that time they've sorta developed their own language, on its own Kar En Tuk just means rip and tear." Izuku calmly explained as she drank in the sunlight.

"And when it's about you?"

Izuku opened her eyes and Ryukyu shivered at how dead they looked before softening as she turned to look at her.

"When it's about me, it's my title it means she who rules the gallows, and about my age I think I'm fifteen I don't really know it's hard to tell." Suddenly Izuku turned around and began scanning the crowd, "oh crap I almost forgot, where are my kids!" And dashes off.

"F-fifteen...WAIT KIDS!?"

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


Izuku walked through the large gate that led into the estate with detective Tsukauchi Naomasa guiding him and filling him in on why they were here.

"Your mother has been doing a lot to raise awareness on the treatment of quirkless individuals, along her journey she made a lot of enemies but also some very powerful friends."

"I'm assuming you're one of those friends?" Izuku asked, keeping an eye on the four children she'd brought with her.

"Yes, but we met much earlier than the family we're about to meet. When you were kidnapped from your elementary school, although there was footage of it and some people did see it happen no one reported it, your mother was the one that came into the precinct that night and reported you, after that, I was assigned the case and we've been searching ever since." The detective said as they passed by the fountain that stood in front of the large mansion.

"You still haven't told me who these friends of my mom are and why she's living with them."

The detective chuckled lightly, "you will soon, it's not everyday I get to deliver good news like this, I want to be a little dramatic about it." He said as he knocked on the large wooden doors motioning for her to stand to the side, she did so with a very noticeable eye roll.

A maid opened the door for him and bowed as he entered. The maid stood back up, her eyes widening as she spotted Izuku standing to the side in denim skinny jeans and a black hoodie with matching black converse.

"Hello." Izuku greeted softly with a smile, the three children with her shuffling behind her.

"H-hello ma'am, how may I help you." The maid greets back with a blush.

"Oh you don't need to worry about me, I'm just entertaining Mr. Naomasa."

"Naomasa I do need to get back and help the Yaoyorozus with their party plans." 

She could hear Naomasa's hurried footsteps that followed behind Inko's, "I know, I know but just hear me out, you'll want to meet this person!"

"It'll be fine Inko" spoke a regal feminine voice, "let's just see what Naomasa is so excited about."

"I agree, it must be someone interesting if he's so worked up about it." Spoke a much deeper voice, Izuku guessed these two were her mom's friends.

"Excellent! Alright, come in!" He called and Izuku guessed that was her cue

She gently pulled her kids along and stepped through the door letting everyone get a good look at her.

"Now I know it might not look like it but we ran a lot of different tests to see if this was really-"

"Izuku?" Inko whimpered as she stepped closer.

Izuku nodded, "yeah it's me, sorry I couldn't come back all in one piece" her eyes started to mist as her mother came closer.

The dam broke once she hugged the tall greenette.

"My baby!"

The house erupted into cheers.

It took several minutes before everyone to calm down enough to actually begin the introductions.

"Hello Izuku" a man with swept back black hair and brown eyes greeted her, his suit hides his muscular physique well but his broad shoulders gave a bit of it away, he extended his hand to her, "I'm Bruce Yaoyorozu."

"Izuku Midoriya, American?" She asked returning his firm handshake.

The older gentleman chuckled, "my father liked the country."

"Ah, well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yaoyorozu."

"Please Bruce is fine, and this is my lovely wife Ai Yaoyorozu."

A woman with long flowing black hair stepped forward and looked Izuku up and down with her black eyes.

"Hello dear it's nice to meet you, Inko has told us a lot about you though she said you were a boy." 

Izuku rubbed the back of her head, "yeah, there's a reason for that but I'd rather not get into it." 

Mrs. Yaoyorozu stared at Izuku for a few more moments before nodding, "Alright then, are you ready to introduce these cuties?" See said crouching down to the children's level, two of them scuttered behind Izuku while one stepped forward protectively.

"Oh sorry, I guess you can call them my kids."

"I'm a grandmother!" Inko cried out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to rush forward to crush the children in a hug but was stopped by Izuku.

"I don't think they'd appreciate that mom." She warned gently. 

"Oh sorry just got a little excited!"

"It's fine, how about we talk somewhere else, I still don't know why you're staying here with Mr and Mrs Yaoyorozu."

Inko eagerly grand Izuku's hand, pausing a bit when she felt just how rough her fingers felt but continued tugging her along the three children quickly following along.

Mr. Yaoyorozu let out a sigh, "well it's good to see her in high spirits."

"Do you think her, I suppose daughter now is going to be okay?" Ai asked watching them leave

Bruce could only shake his head "I don't know, she walks as if every step will start a battle." 

"Not to mention the scar on her neck, there are probably more underneath her clothes." 

After a moment of silence they heard footsteps running towards them.

"Mother father I'm home!"

Ah right Momo, they should probably inform her about Izuku.

"Let's not tell her yet."

"Agreed, it'll be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm cold.

Izuku and Inko had been guided into one of many lounging rooms, and Inko hadn't let go of her arm.

When the Yaoyorozus finally joined them, Izuku began introducing the three children with her.

The first one she introduced was the youngest of the three Jason, a young boy no more than four, he had light brown skin, black straight hair, and dark pink eyes. Overall a normal boy who liked to cling to Izuku, she explained that the boy wasn't Japanese, he was most likely American from the English he's been able to speak.

Next was the second youngest Hisoka, a girl with long curly brown hair, fair skin with a galaxy of freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks, her lighting chocolate eyes keeping everyone in the room in sight, only Izuku and the other two children knowing. Izuku told them that she is native to Japan but her family is nowhere to be found but she'll take care of her for as long as it takes.

The third and final child was Victoria, she was ten years old and very protective of her found family, being the only one willing or capable of talking she introduced herself. Her mother was Japanese with her father coming from Europe but stayed for her mother. She has long dirty blonde hair that reaches her lower back currently tied into two low pigtails, pale skin, and brown eyes. She pulls the sleeves of her hoodie up showing them her quirk which covered her arm in white scales and gave her sharp claws telling them she doesn't know if this is all it is.

Things take a very humorous turn when Hisoka gently tugs on Izuku's hand.

"Mama can I have some more cake?"

"Sure hun, do you want the chocolate one?" 

The girl nods and Izuku hands her the slice, trusting the girl to be careful with her food.

"Um, don't you mean papa Hisoka?" Inko corrects gently, much to the girl's confusion.

"Huh?" Hisoka asked, turning her head to Inko smudging some chocolate on her cheek, Izuku unconsciously cleaning it off.

The room went dead quiet as everyone turned to look at the now confused Inko.

"W-what?"

Izuku didn't know how to respond to that, no one did.

"U-um mom?"

"Yes?"

"H-have you really not noticed?"

Inko looked at everyone like they were crazy.

"Well I mean if she sees Izuku as a parental figure, she should call him papa." 

"M-mom, I'm not a boy anymore."

Inko turned back to Izuku and looked at her up and down, her eyes finally noticing the more feminine facial features. 

More specifically the area on her chest.

"Oh...oh okay."

Then she fainted.

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


"I guess that was to be expected," Izuku mumbled as she closed the door to her mother's room.

"Perhaps but it's so odd that she only just noticed that you were a girl." Ai comments giggling.

Bruce only nods with a sigh.

"Anyway thank you for taking care of her while I was, I guess away." Izuku says with a bow, "the detective mentioned something about enemies so I'm happy she's had you both."

Bruce guides her to stand up, "No need for that Izuku, we just did what we thought was best given the situation."

"Maybe so but it's still more than most people ever would, now we should get back to the kids, I don't want to leave th-"

"MOTHER, FATHER WHO ARE THESE CHILDREN?!"

The two adults turned their heads to look down the hall.

"Oh, we forgot to tell her about them."

"Her?" Izuku asks.

Suddenly a tall ravenette came running around the corner being chased by Izuku's three kids who were giggling wildly.

The ravenette however, looked terrified.

The teenager ran past Izuku and stood behind her parents. Izuku turned around and scooped up the three children in her arms, lifting them up as they giggled.

"Alright you little trouble makers, why were you chasing the nice lady?"

Victoria was the one to answer as the other two were still giggling.

"Well we were going to introduce ourselves but then she started running and we ran after her, I guess we got carried away." She shrugs at the end.

Everyone turned to look at Momo who blushed lightly at her over-exaggeration.

"W-well how was I supposed to know?!"

"I guess so, sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet, I'm Izuku Midoriya, the young one is Jason, the curly-haired one is Hisoka, and the blonde is Victoria, it's a pleasure to meet you miss?"

Momo clears her throat and steps forward from behind her parents, "Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

After the introductions, everyone moved to another room to discuss the new living arrangements that they'll be under. Since Izuku technically was announced dead a year or two ago she didn't have many options on what to do going forward until that was fixed. As for the children they'd be tutored privately after undergoing a benchmark test to see what grade level they're at. 

Izuku would have to take one as well after she was declared alive again.

These and a few other topics went on until dinner, the kids looked excited to have a real meal in who knows how long and Izuku was happy they could have this chance. They were halfway into their meals when Inko came down to join them.

And talk to her daughter.

They excused themselves from the table and went to another room for some privacy.

Why are there so many lounging rooms?!

Inko closed the door and took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"H-hello Izuku, I suppose you're my little girl now huh?" She smiles sadly.

Izuku could only return the smile, "yeah."

"I-Is that why you apologized, f-for not coming back in one piece?"

Izuku nods, "A...A lot of things happened, none pleasant, well I guess I have a few that aren't bad, I liked meeting the kids" she smiles "but um yeah, I don't think I can be the Izuku you remember and love." She said hugging the back of her neck, looking ashamed.

Then Inko took her other hand, freezing up when she felt just how rough it felt but moved on from it.

"W-well it's been a few years, I doubt you'd remain the same regardless of what's happened." She answers teary-eyed, "do you still want me to call you Izuku?"

Izuku gently cups her hands, "would it make things easier for you?"

But Inko shakes her head, " this isn't about me right now sweetie, it's about you, do you want a new name?"

Izuku didn't know.

She stood there holding her mother's hand unable to answer.

Did she want a new name?

Maybe.

She hasn't been Izuku in a long long time, he died on the table, body cut open, an experiment of a deranged doctor.

But she didn't want to give herself a new name.

"What should I name myself then?" She asked gently.

Inko blinks before smiling.

"Well, a name we had planned for you was Izumi, just in case you were born a girl."

"I like it."

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


It was past midnight and Izumi was currently in the manor's library, Sam's katana out of its scabbard and in Izumi's hand watching as the glow from the table lamp traveled across the red blade.

"I don't believe you had any luggage with you when you came in."

Izumi's eyes snapped to the voice.

"Oh hello Mrs. Yaoyorozu, I thought everyone would be asleep by now."

The regal woman walked closer to the table and sat down across from Izumi.

"I've told Ai is fine, everyone but the night shift is, as for me I was finishing up some work, I want to enjoy my day off in full," she turns her attention back to the katana "you still haven't explained where you got that katana."

Izumi studied the woman across from her.

_ 'she doesn't need to know everything, just what she needs.' _

"Where I was being held, there was this man there, he looked out for me and taught me some things that were crucial… he was like a father to me…" Izumi picked up the scabbard and slowly sheathed the blade, "this was his, he entrusted it to me before he passed."

Ai let the silence linger for a moment, "how did he pass?"

The silence returned, and Izumi locked eyes with the woman across from her.

Ai felt her heart break at the volume of pain and sadness held behind those bright green eyes.

Izumi finally decided to answer.

"I killed him while a crowd cheered for more."

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


Izuku was back in the room she shared with her kids Sam's katana still in her hand.

Ai had excused herself after the two fell into silence, she didn't look upset at Izumi per say but Izumi wouldn't blame her if she was.

_ 'You said too much back there, seems I still have a big mouth even after everything.' _

She thought back to the underground fighting ring, remembering the last "meal" she was given. The gunslinger with a quirk that let him store nonliving things into a personal pocket dimension. While useful the quirk itself couldn't be improved on it's own, from the memories she absorbed it seemed like it was linked to the users overall lifting strength.

The katana vanished back into the pocket dimension.

"What the hell am I going to do with so much space?" She mumbled into the darkness before laying down in bed trying to get some sleep.

.

.

.

It was going to be a long night.

  
  


**~×~×~×~×~×~**

  
  


As days turned to weeks the small family of four had developed a routine of sorts.

It had been easy to start catching the children up to their respective grades, they were all smart kids and they studied their materials thoroughly.

Overall, Izumi was proud of them.

Jason was struggling to learn Japanese but, learning a new language from nothing was never going to be easy but she had faith in him.

The day he came up to her and said "I love you" will always be one of her happiest.

As for Izumi, well.

"Momo I swear if we go into another store I will pick you up and we will leave." She warns from behind the large stacks of boxes and the large cluster of bags in her arms.

"B-but I want to see what's inside!" 

The two had gotten closer in the weeks Izumi had been at the manor, it was very slow at the start. Izumi, not knowing how to interact with a normal person and Momo never interacted with a common girl her age.

"Momo." She warns from behind the boxes.

She can't see it, but she knows Momo's pouting

"Fine." Momo mumbled.

**~×~×~×~×~×~**

The paperwork to change Izumi's state to alive would take a couple of months to be processed, this resulted in her having nothing to do. She asked Bruce if she could work for him in some way to starve off her boredom.

When asked what skills she has to offer up, the only thing she could think of that wasn't difficult to explain was-

"I punch good."

And then she was tested against five of the Yaoyorozu estates top guards.

She still isn't convinced Bruce doesn't have a recording of her supplexing one of the guards three times in succession from how hard he laughed at the test.

**~×~×~×~×~×~**

Momo finally took pity on Izumi and took a couple of boxes off the stack returning the greenette's vision.

"Can we at least go to a cafe before we leave?" She asks pointing to the one across the street from the mall they're in, "We can finally celebrate you getting your new job!" She added gleefully.

With a small smile she sighed and relented.

"Okay Momo we can go to the cafe."

With a wide smile the ravenette grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her towards the cafe. Izumi needed to rebalance the stack of boxes on one hand.

Once they enter the cafe, they quickly order some drinks and a slice of cake for each.

Izumi asked Momo to pick the cake for her, wanting to try something new.

They sat at one of the tables that hugged the walls and waited for their orders. As they waited Momo fidgets in her seat.

"Um Izumi?"

The girl being addressed hums, putting down her phone (dang thing was difficult to get used to) giving Momo her full attention.

Momo took this as her que to continue, "It's um it's a little embarrassing to ask but what are your plans once everything is done?"

Izumi took a moment to think it over, "I don't really know, it's been so long since well maybe I'll finish highschool first?" She ends with a chuckle running her fingers through her fluffy ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

Momo hummed in thought, "w-well I may have a suggestion."

"I'm all ears."

"When Inko talked about you, how you were as a young boy, she often mentioned you dreaming of being a hero."

Izumi stopped her hand and stared blankly past Momo.

Thinking she'd upset her, Momo tried backpedaling, "ah please forgive me, was I being too forward?"

"No, no, it's just...it's just a lot has happened and I don't know if I can be a hero anymore."

Silence hung between them for a moment, Momo tentatively breaking it first.

"Will...will you ever tell me what happened to you, what you really went through?" 

Her voice was quite with a sort of meekness to it, but Izumi heard her just fine.

She reached a hand forward and grabbed Momo's with a gentle squeeze.

"One day, I don't know when but one day I'll be ready and you'll know everything," she gave her one of her softest smiles, "I promise."

That was good enough for Momo.

For now.

But sadly their private moment would be ruined by some very rude people.

"Come on it'll only be for a little bit." A deep gravelly voice pushed.

"And I said no, now leave me alone!"

Izumi and Momo turned their heads to one of the tables at the back of the cafe. They could see three guys standing around a table, they couldn't see who they were talking to but it was obvious they didn't like the attention.

One of the figures was a hulkish looking man, with orange skin and red hair that looked... really bad. Another was a lanky looking fellow with long brown hair and a permanent grin that showed off rows of sharp teeth. The third figure was barely noticeable and didn't look like he'd reach Izumi's knee with how short he was even if she accounted for those weird purple ball things in his head.

The tall lanky one took his turn this time.

"Come on, like my buddy here said it'll be fun, why not give us a chance!"

_ 'Yeah no.'  _ Izumi reasoned and got out of her seat, walking towards the rude group, surprising Momo.

She easily pushed two of the three to the side and blocked their veiw of the girl they had been bugging.

"You heard her the first time, leave." She said sternly leaving no room for ifs, ands, or buts.

They weren't taking her seriously unfortunately.

The largest of the three, now that she was closer was taller than her and smirked down at her.

"Don't worry your invited too babe." She said and moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

Izumi quickly grabbed his wrist.

And  **SQUEEZED** .

The hulking man tried to push her down if the vains that popped up in his arms and face were any indication, that or it was pain.

Izumi didn't really feel it, so it must have been pain.

Her pupils shrunk before expanding into vertical slits "I'll try again, leave now or I will threaten you with bodily harm."

With the biggest of the three seeming to be able to do nothing against Izumi the three quickly retreated away from them.

"I still don't know why you'd try with her, she's as flat at a board!" 

She heard the purple one's hushed comment follow by the big guys response of.

"She looked easy."

She regretted not following up on her threat of bodily harm.

"Hey um."

Izumi turned around to the girl she had been defending.

"Oh sorry hi, my name's Izumi Midoriya, you looked like you needed some help."

"Yeah um, thanks."

The two were silent for a moment, before Izumi spoke up.

"Ignore what those two idiots said, they don't know what they're talking about."

"Yes I agree, those...well the less said about them the better, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu it's nice to meet you."

Izumi jumped a little at Momo's sudden appearance, clutching her chest.

"Holy, Momo don't sneak up on me like that!"

Momo only smiled, not at all sorry for the girls fright.

The the girl at the table giggled at their antics, bringing the others attention to her.

"Sup, it's nice to meet you both, my name's Kyouka Jiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember ladies and gentlemen, if the person you are attempting to court hits ya with a solid no, it is y'alls duty to understand that no and leave the individual alone.
> 
> Guys don't hear this enough but your consent is important, you can say no. Ignore your friends cheers of "do it" when the person that's know for sleeping around a lot and probably has like six different sexually transmitted diseases on them asks you for stuff.
> 
> I had a point but I can't find it... anyways next chapter will have some skipping around through a year, strengthening the trios friendship and checking in on the three siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, tell me what you think.


End file.
